


I’m here

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: “Hufflepuff!” The sorting hat screamed. Y/N felt like crying. She knew what her parents would say and think when they found out that their only daughter wasn’t a Slytherin. She couldn’t change anything but she wished she could.





	I’m here

It was Y/N’s first year at Hogwarts. She didn’t know what to expect but she knew one thing. Her parents wanted her to be a Slytherin. Like they were. Like their siblings and cousins and their parents were. It was the only thing she cared about. If she was a Slytherin it would make her family proud but if she wasn’t who knows how they would react. 

When she got on the Hogwarts Express she found a compartment that was empty. Soon enough some other people entered. One girl with straight hair named Dahlia and another with spiky pink hair who called herself Nymphadora. Y/N wondered how she got her hair like that but her parents told her that it was rude to ask people about their appearance so she didn’t say anything.

They soon started talking about what Hogwarts houses they wanted to be sorted into. “I want to be a Slytherin. That’s the house my brother is in.” Dahlia exclaimed. “I don’t really know what house I want to be in. My mom was a Slytherin but I don’t think I’m one.” Nymphadora said “What about you Y/N?” Dahlia asked. “I want to be a Slytherin. My whole family are Slytherins and it would feel weird if I wasn’t one.” Y/N said nervously. After that they started to talk about other stuff until they finally got to Hogwarts.

Y/N stayed close to Dahlia and Nymphadora until they got to the great hall when they got into a line to be sorted by the sorting hat. It sang it’s song that your brother found so annoying when he was at Hogwarts but you didn’t see what he was so annoyed about. Soon it was Y/N’s turn to be sorted. Dahlia was sorted into Slytherin and Nymphadora was sorted into Hufflepuff. Y/N got up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

Y/N only thought about Slytherin when that hat was on her head. How much she wanted to be in Slytherin, how proud her parents would be, how happy all the rest of her family would be. But apparently the sorting hat decided differently.

“Hufflepuff!” The sorting hat screamed. Y/N felt like crying. She knew what her parents would say and think when they found out that their only daughter wasn’t a Slytherin. She couldn’t change anything but she wished she could.

She heard cheers from the Hufflepuff table but she still felt defeated. Her parents won’t take lightly to having a member of their family a Hufflepuff. Maybe a Ravenclaw would be fine but not a Hufflepuff. She knew that when the letters inevitably came they would say something about how disappointed they are and how they never thought their daughter would be a weak pushover like the rest of this house. And even more torment would come over the holidays and summer. She could barely hold in the tears.

She managed to make it through the feast and through the dorm assignments but it wasn’t long after she thought everyone was asleep that she finally broke down. She dreaded the morning when the letter from her parents would come. And the morning after from her extended family who will hear about someway. All she could think about doing is crying. Like somehow the tears could change what house she was in, like if she cried hard enough she could be a Slytherin. But it was all over. This was her house and nothing could be done about it.

She didn’t realize how loud she was crying until she heard a sleepy voice. “Y/N?” She recognized the voice as Nymphadora’s but she didn’t respond. “Are you alright?” She asked with concern. Y/N didn’t respond but quietly shook her head. Nymphadora got out of her bed and walked over to Y/N’s. She sat down right next to her. “What’s wrong?” Y/N wiped away her tears and said “I’m not a Slytherin.” She said “Well what’s wrong with being a Hufflepuff.” “My parents wanted me to be a Slytherin. When they hear about this, they will think I’m a coward and that I’m not proud enough.” Y/N sniffles.

Nymphadora rubs Y/N’s back in an effort to comfort her. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m sure your parents won’t care even if you’re not a Slytherin. I’m sure they know that the sorting hat doesn’t lie.” Y/N doesn’t respond. “And if they do care, I’ll be here.” Y/N silently wiped away her tears. “If your parents send you a letter, I’ll make sure no one stares at you. I promise no one here will judge you. Okay?”

Y/N nodded. She realized that even if her family hated her, she could make a new family here. Y/N finally stopped crying. She was still worried about her family but not as much as before. Nymphadora stayed with her until she fell asleep. Y/N wasn’t very happy but she felt a little bit safer than before. Whatever her parents thought, she had a friend who promised to support her.


End file.
